


two

by moltenvintagelacedress



Series: big ideas with little exploration [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moltenvintagelacedress/pseuds/moltenvintagelacedress
Summary: a snippet into a failed relationship in which taeil learns to not trust psychology majors
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: big ideas with little exploration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556848
Kudos: 14





	two

Taeil had always known, really. The fact that they would never last, simply  _ couldn't _ , because no matter how deeply he believed in working things through, in communication and healthy, open dialogue, sometimes expiry is simply. Destined.

Yuta was a forensic psychology major, something so uniquely him, and it was something that Taeil had grown to despise. Yuta had always been the type to sympathize with villains in movies or television, or the type to wish for a redemption arc for morally grey characters. He wasn't-- he didn't excuse their behavior, per sé, but he was fascinated in discovering what made them tick, their motives. And while he could empathize with the heroes or those who suffered first hand from the antagonists, it was always second-hand to this fascination of his.

Taeil had grown to compare Yuta to these criminals of his, the way in which he would excuse his behavior and brush it off, unable to hold himself accountable for missing their dates or just plain not talking to him. In truth, Taeil didn't want much from Yuta; not marriage, not permanence, just some of his  _ spare fucking time _ . But Yuta never claimed to have any. Taeil had been told that most psychology majors pick their majors to ignore their own issues but he didn't think it was applicable to Yuta until he was already in love with him.

Their relationship was kinda like a house infested by termites. Two bugs turned into ten, then one hundred, until it was unmanageable-- but they couldn't see the way they were eating away at the foundation, the structural integrity, until one step on the wrong piece of wood broke way to hundreds of bugs and true and utter chaos. And they had choices, everyone always had  _ choices _ , but was living in a house slowly eating away at itself truly satisfying?

It was a year and a half, roughly, when they'd decided to finally talk about it. Two days before, Taeil had been told by mutual friends that Yuta no longer referred to Taeil as his boyfriend just. Someone he knew. And as much as Taeil wished it was an open discussion, where there were  _ choices _ and  _ options _ , he knew that there was only one that Yuta would pick.

So the day after Taeil began to collect his things from Yuta's apartment, old jackets he hadn't realized Yuta had even stolen from him and chapsticks he didn't really care enough about to want to use again and pictures he threw away along with the chapstick. There were memories he hadn't forgotten about, not really, but movies they had watched together and recipes they had attempted to make together and, fuck, Taeil wished it were possible to throw away memories too.

But he couldn't. And so he packed them away with his things, storing them away in an old closet he wouldn't look in till summer evenings broke way to autumn winds and unforgiving winter nights, and distantly Taeil was grateful he never gave Yuta the remnants of his time; only his pride.

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps ill revisit this one day but i dont know if theres enough here for that ! just a lil thing i felt like writing up bc markhyuck can get rly boring even tho it is my main pairing to go to


End file.
